I'm Too Sexy
by bookworm45
Summary: Written for the Cheesy Song Challenge at csinychallenge. Flack and Stella help Danny and Lindsay repair their relationship. . .and flirt along the way. Oneshot Songfic. Fluffy Stack / Fiesta, Serious DL / M&M.


**A/N**: Written for the _Cheesy Song Challenge_ at csinychallenge. The song is obviously "I'm too Sexy". I don't own it, the show, or any of the characters. I'm just playing with them for the fun of it. However, if you do happen to hear of Flack being auctioned off or something, do feel free to let me know. (Who am I kidding? You'd just bid on him yourself!) Enjoy!

* * *

It had been a long day at the lab.

Danny had blown it and he knew it. He was screwed. Montana was the best thing that ever happened to him and he was an idiot. He still didn't know what he'd been thinking when he pushed her away and slept with Rikki. That was the problem. He wasn't thinking. He pushed everyone away and eventually became so lonely he slept with his neighbor. Then, if that wasn't bad enough, he lied to his girl. He was an idiot. He didn't know what to do, so he went to Don for advice.

Don always knew exactly what to do. He was kind, loving guy – the kind that wouldn't cheat on his girl.

"Yo, Don! Got a minute?" Danny asked as he entered the locker room. He was glad to catch Don alone for a minute.

"Sure, Danny, what's up?"

"I need some help. I, uh…I cheated on Montana."

Don had to fight to keep from punching Danny right then and there. Lindsay had been through a lot in her life, a cheater was the last thing she needed.

"What the hell were you thinking, Messer?"

"I wasn't. I was hurting. I was drunk. I was stupid."

"Really? Stupid, huh? I wouldn't have guessed."

"Please, Don, I already know I screwed up. Trust me, I haven't stopped thinking about it since. I don't need someone to tell me that I blew it. I need a friend."

"What about Lindsay? What do you think she needs? If you think we're gonna side with you just 'cause you been around longer you got another think coming! There is no way I'm going to stand here and let you treat her like garbage. She deserves better than that."

"I know, Don, I know. I'm trying to make it up to her. I just don't know what to do. I hurt her bad, man; worse than either of us ever thought possible. She says we can work through it, but I can't stop feeling like she's better off without me. But I can't live without her."

"You're right, Danny, she is better off without you," Flack said angrily. He took a deep breath."But if she's willing to forgive you, I guess I don't have much choice in the matter. But I promise you this, if you ever, and I mean ever, do anything like this again, I'll see to it that you can't sit or walk without pain ever again. You got me?"

"Yeah," Danny said remorsefully. "I got you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Don got home from work late that night and found a message on his home phone. It was Stella. "Hey, Don. It's me, Stella. Give me a call when you get home."

Don looked at his watch. 10:30. She might be sleeping, but he took the chance. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Stell, it's me, Don."

"Don!" she sounded very pleased to hear his voice.

"I just got your message. I hope this isn't too late to call."

"No, no, I was hoping you'd call."

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Oh, I can think of a lot of things..." Don could almost hear her smirking.

"And yet you didn't call me about all of those things, did you?"

Stella sobered. "No, I talked to Lindsay today. She and Danny are having a rough time of it."

"Yeah, that's what Danny said. Idiot!"

"C'mon, don't be so hard on Danny, I'm sure they both have their problems."

"Did Lindsay actually tell you what the problem is?"

"No, I just saw her crying in the locker room."

"Danny cheated on her."

"The bast-." Stella bit her tongue to keep from finishing the sentence.

"I know, I know, but she says she forgives him and wants to work through it."

"What a lucky guy; I don't think I'd give a man a second chance if he slept around on me."

"Other way around and I doubt I could either. But I'm sure you didn't call just to share office gossip."

"No, Linds asked me if I could help her, and I was sort of hoping you'd talk to Danny."

"Danny asked for help too...maybe we could take them out to dinner one of these days and see if we can do some damage control?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. Friday?"

"Assuming we don't have to work late, that sounds good. I'll swing by your place and pick you up about 8."

"Don! This is supposed to be about Danny and Lindsay."

"And it will be, but I gotta take every opportunity I can to get a date with my girl."

"Okay, okay. Don't be late."

"I'll do my best."

--

Late Friday afternoon they got a case. Young woman kidnapped for ransom. Don was sure they were going to have to cancel their plans for the evening, but they found the girl about 6 PM. Her boyfriend had "kidnapped" her so her parents wouldn't get suspicious about her meeting him for the evening. Don just shook his head. All this trouble just 'cause they were trying to sneak out. He couldn't believe it, but she had gone with him willingly, so there was no kidnapping. She claimed it was all her idea, and her boyfriend didn't even know. Her parents wouldn't charge her, so there was nothing left to do but one heck of a lot of paperwork. Mac said it would keep until the next day, and let them all go home.

Don went home and showered. He put on a fresh suit, a clean white shirt and left the collar open. He grabbed his emerald green tie on the way out...just in case.

He showed up at Stella's apartment at quarter to eight and sat in his car waiting. After a couple of minutes his cell phone rang. It was Stella.

"You planning to come get me or just sit there all evening?"

"Hey, Stella," he said in an amused tone. "I'm early, didn't want to rush you."

"You're not rushing me. I'll be a few more minutes, but you're welcome to come in and grab a drink or something until I'm done."

"See you in a few minutes, Beautiful," he said. She didn't really think she was all that beautiful, and always protested when he called her anything like that, but he thought it was good for her to hear anyway.

"Don!"

"You don't want me to come see you?" he asked, pretending not to know what she meant. "I'm hurt."

"Oh, you!" She laughed quietly. "Just come up. The door is unlocked, beers in the fridge." She hung up.

Don walked up to her door and let himself in. He was tempted to sneak up on her while she was getting ready, but he decided against that. He found a newspaper next to her couch and started reading about the latest basketball game.

He heard her heels clicking on the hardwood floor of her hallway as she came out.

He sucked his breath in. _Oh. Wow. _She looked stunning.

"Somethin' wrong, Flack?"

He shook his head, still taking in the sight before him. Her curls were looser than normal. Most of them were pulled up, but a few had escaped to frame her face beautifully. She was wearing a green knee-length dress that matched her eyes. It wrapped around her front, teasing him with just enough cleavage to drive him crazy. Her matching sandals had a 3" heel that showed her legs off to perfection. Of course, Don didn't note all these details; he just knew she looked incredible. Suddenly staying in sounded so much better.

"You sure?"

He forced himself to focus on her words and smiled. "I'm sure. You look lovely tonight."

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself, Don," she said as she took her time looking him over. "Nice tie."

"You think I should wear a tie? 'Cause I can. I got one in the car," he said nervously.

"No, I'm serious. I like you without a tie." She kissed the base of his neck. He shuddered a bit. "I can't do this," she kissed him again, "or this," she kissed his chest, just above the final button, "when you wear a tie."

"You gotta stop now Stella, or we'll never make it to dinner on time."

"Right. Dinner. Sorry, Don, I sort of forgot. Maybe you should put that tie on after all, just so I can keep my hands to myself."

"No problem. If you like, we can try this again next week and skip the restaurant entirely."

"I'm sure you'd like that."

"You know I would."

"In your dreams."

"You have no idea."

"Don!"

"We should get going."

"Nice save, buddy."

"I thought so."

Their banter continued all the way to Fleur de Sel, an elegant French restaurant, where they met up with Danny and Lindsay.

Lindsay looked stunning in a beautiful black dress. It fell just past her knees, with an ivory ribbon emphasizing the empire waist. The v-neck was just deep enough be sexy without being inappropriate. Danny, not one to dress up, had put aside his personal preferences for Montana's sake and worn a nice suit with a white shirt, and a black and silver striped tie.

Dinner was lovely, they all enjoyed themselves immensely, but they couldn't seem to bring up the issues that needed to be discussed, so Don suggested they find a bar where they could sit back and settle in for what was sure to be a long, painful discussion.

They found a little bar they'd never tried before about 2 blocks away, so they all headed in and found a booth in the corner. Don and Stella on one side, Danny and Lindsay on the other.

"So," Don began slowly after they'd ordered their drinks.

"Yeah, I blew it," Danny interrupted. "I really screwed up."

They were grateful that their drinks arrived so quickly. No one was looking forward to this part of the evening

"It just makes me feel…worthless. Like I'm not good enough. I can't be of any help when he's really hurting," Lindsay said.

Danny looked like he could cry. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"I'm sorry. So sorry, Montana." He pulled her against his chest. "I just – I don't know, I just didn't know how to handle all this pain, and I didn't want to burden you with it…" He laughed harshly. "Some good that did. I just tried so hard not to hurt you that I pushed you away, and then I was so lonely I wasn't thinkin' straight. I started drinkin' and when Rikki knocked on my door …" He took drink of his beer.

"Danny," Lindsay said quietly, "Could – could you – could we not –"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Montana. There I go again, not thinkin'."

Don and Stella looked at each other, noting how easily Danny had understood Lindsay's request.

They talked for almost two hours, getting everything out in the open. Lindsay's feelings, Danny's regrets, and by the end of the evening everyone was feeling much better. Flack and Stella had both had some good ideas, and had encouraged them to be open and work through this. Things would never be the way they were before, but they both felt much better about moving on.

"So, we good, Montana?" Danny asked. "Ready to kiss and make up?"

Lindsay giggled. Danny loved the sound. It had been so long since he'd heard the sound of her giggles.

"I might be able to manage a kiss," she began. Danny leaned over for his kiss, but she held up her hand, "Let me finish. I might be able to manage a kiss, if –" Lindsay smirked, trying to think of just the right price. "— if you sing karaoke next time the mike opens up."

Danny groaned.

"Well?" Lindsay asked. "It worth it to you?"

"You're always worth it, I'm just not a big fan of karaoke."

"Tell ya' what, if you want, I'll let you drink a couple more beers first, and then you won't care."

"Right, then I can look like a drunken fool. That would be so much better."

"Your choice." Lindsay had seen him do karaoke before, and knew he didn't really mind that much. He just loved to complain.

Next time there was an opening Danny took it.

_  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan_

_And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing__  
_

Lindsay couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so hard. She recognized the song as soon as the music started, and Danny was singing it so well. He had all the moves.

_  
__I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_

By this time Flack was roaring with laughter. Danny looked like he believed every word of it. He sang the whole thing with heart.

_And I'm too sexy for this song._

Everyone clapped as Danny finished and returned to his seat.

"So, Montana, that good enough for a kiss?"

"Oh, yeah. I think that may be good enough for a few kisses," she said as she leaned towards him. "That was really sexy," she whispered in his ear.

Danny sat up and Lindsay looked at him in surprise, "Don't you want your kiss?" she asked.

"Of course I do, but I was thinking I'd save 'em for later. Ya' know, claim them spur of the moment when you least expect it."

Lindsay rolled her eyes. That was the Danny she had fallen in love with. Some things never change, and for that she was thankful.

_Fin._

* * *

**A/N**: If you enjoyed it, please leave a review. If you thought it was crap and noted a million mistakes, please leave a review. If neither of those apply to you, ... You guessed it, please leave a review. Thanks.


End file.
